


P.A.D.R.E.

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Edades no especificadas, Incest, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Todos creían que solo lo odiaba pero era su sobrino y al menos él lo sabía, aun así no podía esperar a que tuviera 18 la idea le emocionaba. un Drabble que no es parte de ninguna historia a futuro.





	P.A.D.R.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Al ser un acto no consensual, piénsalo dos veces antes de leerlo.
> 
> No lo leas si no te interesa la pareja, si necesitas ir al psicólogo después de leerlo mándame la cuenta, no lo pagare solo quiero saber el costo.

Padre camina lento por la habitación mirando al menor en su mesa de laboratorio, está inconsciente pero sus labios lucen hermosos y húmedos, no sabe cuándo empezó a verlo así pero encuentra a Uno muy deseable, poco a poco roza su cuerpo mientras lo acomoda sobre la mesa pero se detiene al presionar su abdomen, baja un poco la mano que introduce lentamente bajo la chamarra del chico llegando rápidamente al botón de su pantalón, lo desabrocha y baja el cierre sin pensarlo, mira un poco la piel levemente descubierta hurgando en los ajustados boxers negros del menor, saca la cálida verga del inconsciente chico que aún flácida tiene un gran tamaño como se esperaría de los Uno, él mismo es bastante bien dotado, la mira largo rato mientras la juguetea como haría con la suya pero las reacciones de esta son menores –Parece que el pequeño Nigel aún no es muy sensible, este roce ¿no te enciende?- susurra suavemente en el oído del menor pero este no responde o reacciona al estímulo, Padre suspira un poco decepcionado al acomodarla de nuevo dentro de los interiores del niño, hoy no tiene tiempo, no ahora, su prioridad debe ser convertir a Uno en su fiel sirviente y pronto solo deberá susurrarle –Tie up- para que esté totalmente puesto para él, la idea lo excita tanto que su cuerpo reacciona e inclinándose besa suavemente a Nigel mientras acaricia su rostro, ahora es suyo.

Uno está despierto, el proceso no ha sido largo pero aún está confundido, voltea lentamente de un lado a otro como si acabara de despertar, mira al hombre frente a él y pronto lo reconoce -¿Padre?- pregunta aun así –Si, Nigel soy yo- contesta el adulto cordialmente -¿Dónde estás?- cuestiona el mayor, -En casa- responde suavemente –En tu casa- concluye el menor –Si, perfecto- se acerca Padre hasta pararse frente él –¿Sabes lo que quiero?- pregunta serio mientras lo mira, Nigel mira a Padre a los ojos pensando la respuesta, el adulto observa animado las reacciones del chico y termina diciéndole al verlo claramente confundido -Una prueba de lealtad- exclama mientras desabotona su pantalón y baja el cierre, su ropa interior queda expuesta ante el menor que la mira un corto instante antes de voltear a verlo tragando saliva ante la presión -Está bien- se acomoda el mayor -“Tie up”- agrega sonriente y el chico cambia totalmente de expresión -Con gusto, Padre- contesta monótono el menor y con su mano saca rápidamente la verga medio erecta del adulto y sonríe, encantador, él no puede evitar endurecerse más recién siente el aliento de Uno sobre la cabeza reluciente y húmeda de su pene, casi se viene de sentir el suave contacto de sus labios junto el interior de su boca, caliente y ajustado, incluso cuando no cabe completa la sensación es deliciosa, han pasado años desde la última vez que alguien se lo hizo y días desde su última fantasía con esto, sí, siempre lo deseo así, tener la caliente y húmeda boca de Uno lamiendo y chupando su pene -Es enorme- diría y se negaría pero con un poco de presión pronto estaría completamente puesto en ello, lamería sus bolas con tal avidez que él tendría que sujetar su cabeza para no venirse y aun cuando Nigel Uno ya no era aquel pequeño revoltoso la sensación era maravillosa, podia hacer con él lo que quisiera.


End file.
